Govor Stjepana Mesića na obilježavanju Dana antifašističke borbe 22. lipnja 2009.
Brezovica, 2. lipnja 2009. Gospođe i gospodo, Antifašistički borci i antifašisti, Drugarice i drugovi, Doći ovamo, odnosno obilježiti dan kada je prije punih 68 godina počeo otpor protiv naci-fašizma i okupacije u Hrvatskoj, to je daleko više od prigodnog okupljanja. To je manifestiranje jednog sasvim određenog, plemenitog i uzvišenog ljudskog opredjeljenja. Pa čak još više i od toga. U današnjim prilikama to je sveta dužnost svakoga kome je stalo do demokratske hrvatske države, utemeljene na antifašizmu. I mislim da je upravo to ono što nas dovodi u šumu Brezovica, na mjesto gdje je formirana prva naoružana skupina ljudi odlučnih i opredijeljenih da ne prihvate okupaciju, niti kvislinšku državu koju je okupacija donijela. I da ne prihvate neljudske ideje na kojima je ta država utemeljena – ne samo diktatom okupatora, nego i onih koji su za volju vlasti pristali biti njihovi sluge, pa su u tome svojemu sluganstvu nerijetko – u užasima, naravno – nadmašivali i svoje gospodare. Ljudima koji su iz ove šume u lipnju godine 1941. nagovijestili ustanak što će ubrzo planuti kako u Hrvatskoj, tako i u drugim dijelovima nekadašnje Jugoslavije, odajemo danas dužnu počast kao stjegonošama slobodarskih ideja i pretečama onoga što smo, dobrim dijelom na tragu njihove borbe, ostvarili u Domovinskom ratu. Odajemo im počast, na žalost, u atmosferi koja je prožeta agresivnim nastupima novovjekih pobornika davno poraženih i svuda u svijetu odbačenih ideologija, u atmosferi koju karakteriziraju sve grublji nasrtaji pristaša povijesne laži protiv nositelja povijesne istine. Ukratko: u atmosferi u kojoj poraženi iz Drugoga svjetskog rata, odnosno oni koji su prihvatili njihove poglede na svijet, nastoje sebe dovesti u ulogu pobjednika, dok su nespornim pobjednicima namijenili ulogu trajno poraženih. To ne smije proći, naprosto: ne smije! Ja ponekada zaviđam predsjedniku Njemačke, države pod čijim imenom su u Drugome svjetskom ratu počinjeni neopisivi i nezamislivi zločini, jer on – a mislim kako na sadašnjega, tako i na njegove prethodnike – nikada nije u poziciji da mora ustati protiv veličanja nacista, odgovornih za holokaust, genocid i zločine protiv čovječnosti, niti mora braniti one koji su zločincima sudili, a ponekada i presudili bez suda. Njemačka država je raščistila, jednom za svagda, sa svojim odnosom prema naci-fašizmu i prema antifašizmu. I na svaku pojavu povijesnoga revizionizma ili veličanja ratnih zločinaca, odnosno njihove ideologije, a takvih pojava u obliku incidentnih situacija ima i u Njemačkoj, država reagira – trenutno, dosljedno i odlučno. Ja ponekada zaviđam i premijeru Velike Britanije, ne samo sadašnjemu, nego i svim njegovim prethodnicima, jer nikada nije bio doveden u situaciju da mora braniti ratnoga predsjednika vlade, Winstona Churchilla, od optužbe da je zbog načina na koji je vodio rat protiv nacističke Njemačke i prijetio osvetom Hitleru i njegovoj vrhuški – ratni zločinac. I u Velikoj Britaniji savršeno je jasno tko se i za što borio u vrijeme Drugoga svjetskoga rata. A britanskim pristašama nacista, jer i takvih je bilo, definitivno je u povijesti rezervirano ono mjesto koje im i pripada, bez i najmanje šanse da ih ikada itko ozbiljan, pa još bez reakcije države, označi kao borce za pravednu stvar. Ponekada zaviđam i predsjedniku Francuske, svakome od predsjednika te velike i značajne europske države. Jer, ni jedan francuski predsjednik nikada neće biti suočen s potrebom da legendarnoga vođu Pokreta otpora i kasnijeg šefa države, generala De Gaullea, brani od optužbe da je bio među najvećim krvnicima francuskoga naroda, mada je izvan svake sumnje da su borci Pokreta otpora nakon završetka rata u osvetničkim pohodima po kratkome postupku likvidirali tisuće kolaboranata – suradnika okupatora. Francuska je te bolne stranice svoje povijesti svjesna, ali živi pomirena s time da se osveta dogodila, znajući pri tome i nikada ne zaboravljajući što je osveti prethodilo. Eto, svima njima zaviđam iz vrlo jednostavnoga razloga što moram sve češće i sve energičnije ustajati u obranu antifašističke borbe i onih koji su je vodili, uključujući maršala Josipa Broza Tita. Vojskovođu, političara i državnika, rodom Hrvata, cijenjenoga i danas širom svijeta, kod nas se želi provući kroz blato i – ako već ne uspije pokušaj da ga se obilježi kao zločinca – zatrti svaki spomen na njega, a time i obezvrijediti cijelu antifašističku borbu. Zaviđam, dakle, i predsjedniku Njemačke, i premijeru Velike Britanije, i predsjedniku Francuske – svakome, jer oni nemaju potrebu voditi borbu protiv krivotvoritelja povijesti. Tu borbu vodi kod njih država i država će na svim razinama reagirati onako, kako i priliči zemljama Savezničke koalicije, ali i zemlji iz koje je nacizam raširio svoja mračna krila nad Europom, a koja je nakon poraza, mada ne bezbolno, znala prepoznati pravi put i zauzeti svoje mjesto među državama koje cijene antifašizam i grade demokraciju. Usput budi rečeno: demokracije u Europi, bez obzira na to je li ona uspostavljena odmah po završetku Drugoga svjetskoga rata, ili tek prije dvadesetak godina, te demokracije bez antifašističke borbe ne bi bilo. Zaviđam im, dakle, jer na razini države u čuvanju tekovina antifašizma nisu usamljeni. A meni se ponekada čini kao da ja u Hrvatskoj – jesam. Nemojte me pogrešno shvatiti: dobro znam da veliki broj građana, da takozvana šutljiva većina, dijeli moje poglede i podupire ono što govorim i radim. Da nije tako, ne bih dva puta pobijedio na predsjedničkim izborima. Ono, međutim, što mi nedostaje – to je podrška države u najširemu smislu. Kod nas još uvijek postoji spremnost da se i visokopozicioniranim dužnosnicima progleda kroz prste kada ne reagiraju na ustaško znakovlje ili uniforme, pa ih tako zapravo prihvaćaju i odobravaju. Ali, mi njih znamo, oni su dobri ljudi! A jesu li doista? Nisam baš siguran. Kod nas nema volje da se sankcioniraju državni službenici koji diskvalificiraju ovu ili onu organizaciju riječima da su tamo „djeca partizana i Židova“. Jer, i njih dobro znamo, i oni su inače dobri ljudi. A jesu li doista? Ne bih se zakleo u to. Kod nas u ime istraživanja povijesti i ispravljanja zala počinjenih u vrijeme komunizma, kako se obično govori, i dalje postoji posve neutemeljena i nerazumljiva tolerantnost prema onima koji, čak i kroz školske udžbenike, revidiraju povijest – da upotrijebim najblaži izraz. Rezultat su neinformirani i idejno posve dezorijentirani mladi ljudi, podložni manipuliranju najgore vrste. A manipulatori, od onih u medijima, preko onih u politici, pa do onih u tzv. znanstvenim krugovima kite se zvučnim titulama i uživaju u privilegiji tumačenja i širenja svoje istine o onome što je bilo. A je li to što oni šire i što su širili ovih proteklih gotovo dva desetljeća doista istina? Odlučno tvrdim da nije! Ne želim biti konkretniji. Navodim ove primjere, služeći se pomalo uopćenim frazama, kako bih došao do toga da se upitam, da zapravo upitam sve vas: a zašto se tako radi? Što se time želi postići? Ponudit ću i odgovor na to pitanje. Evo, kako ja vidim stvari. Nas se zapravo želi natjerati da platimo zbog toga što smo prije tranzicije imali sustav koji se nazivao socijalističkim, mada je u mnogim elementima – kako je vrijeme prolazilo – bio sve liberalniji i sve bliži zapadnim sustavima. Želi nas se natjerati da platimo zbog toga što smo imali autohtoni pokret otpora kojime nije dirigirao ni London, ali ni Moskva i što je na uspjehu toga antifašističkoga otpora niknuo samosvjesni režim, jednopartijski doduše, koji je nakon početnih nekoliko godina kopiranja boljševičkoga modela krenuo svojim originalnim putem. Želi nas se natjerati da platimo zbog toga što smo država sljednica višenacionalne zemlje koja je desetljećima igrala na svjetskoj sceni ulogu nesrazmjernu njezinoj veličini i stvarnoj moći i koja je mnogim zemljama što su tek kretale na put do slobode i samostalnosti bila dragocjeni uzor i saveznik. I želi nas se, napokon, natjerati da platimo zbog toga što je u Drugome svjetskom ratu na čelu antifašističkoga otpora, kasnije i na čelu jugoslavenske federacije, a u svjetskim razmjerima – pokreta nesvrstanih – stajao Hrvat, Josip Broz Tito. A ta cijena koju nas tjeraju da platimo, na žalost nerijetko uz prešutno sekundiranje institucija države i pojedinaca iz tih institucija, to je pristajanje na povijesnu laž. To je pristajanje na laž o tome kako su kolaboracionisti zapravo bili domoljubi koji su, doduše, tu i tamo pod pritiskom okupatora počinili i neki zločin; i to je pristajanje na laž kako su pobjednički antifašisti, ili barem njihovo vodstvo, bili rulja krvožednih zločinaca kojima je najpreči, zapravo jedini zadatak bio da ubijaju Hrvate zato što su Hrvati. Ja na tu laž ne pristajem! Demokratska, građanska Hrvatska na tu laž ne smije pristati! Europska Hrvatska na tu laž ne može pristati, mada nam je neki Europljani serviraju i zamotanu u šareni celofan demokracije. No, to je ipak vrlo proziran celofan. Da se do kraja razumijemo. Sve ovo, što sam rekao nije apologija Jugoslaviji. Jugoslavija je postojala, više je nema i neće je biti. Ali ovo jest apologija antifašizmu kao temelju demokracije, a to znači i demokratske Hrvatske! Naša je država mlada. Izrasla je u Domovinskome ratu, u borbi za slobodu i samostalnost. Ova, današnja Hrvatska, nema ama baš nikakve veze s tvorevinom koja je u vrijeme Drugoga svjetskog rata okaljala hrvatsko ime i koja je odgovorna za besprimjerne zločine protiv Srba, Židova, Roma, Hrvata-antifašista i uopće svakoga za kojega je i posumnjala da bi mogao misliti drugačije. Niti je tzv. NDH bila izraz povijesnih težnji hrvatskoga naroda, niti je današnja Republika Hrvatska na bilo koji način njezin nastavak, ili njezino uskrsnuće. NDH nije bila ni nezavisna, ni hrvatska, a niti je bila država! To je istina, to treba reći i to mora postati jasno svakome našemu građaninu! Niti može biti povratka u vrijeme NDH, niti u vrijeme hrvatske politike do godine 2000.! Braneći antifašizam, mi branimo demokraciju, a braneći demokraciju stvaramo jamstvo za našu budućnost. Stoga moramo biti spremni oduprijeti se sve žešćim nasrtajima povijesnih revizionista i antikomunista koji su pomiješali komunizam kao ideju, boljševizam kao praksu i antifašizam na tlu Jugoslavije kao borbu kojom su rukovodili komunisti. Moramo obraniti povijesnu istinu. Ako to ne učinimo danas, sutra bi moglo biti kasno. Sada još kao predsjednik Republike, a uskoro kao građanin te Republike ja vodim i vodit ću svoju posljednju bitku, svoj posljednji rat. Ako netko misli da ću možda dobiti bitku, a izgubiti rat, mogao bi se grdno prevariti. Naravno, potrebna mi je vaša pomoć, pomoć i podrška svih demokraciji privrženih građana Republike Hrvatske. Upravo s tim pozivom, s pozivom na zajedničku borbu za očuvanje onoga što je u Hrvatskoj vrijedno i plemenito – što je bilo vrijedno i plemenito jučer, a bit će i sutra – s tim pozivom i s porukom: zajedno smo jači, zajedno možemo sve – završavam ovo obraćanje i zahvaljujem vam na pozornosti. Vidjet ćemo se opet ovdje za godinu dana, a u međuvremenu – borba za istinu se nastavlja! Kategorija:Govori